The Great Surprise
by artistGirl19
Summary: It was just a normal day at the Factory...but then Willy Wonka gets a letter from his father that he has been engage since the day he was born! Whats a great chocolatier to do?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't written in a while because of school… I hope this is at least entertaining..so please, be gentle. -

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Zoë and her family.

Chapter 1

Things couldn't have been, well, weirder for Willy Wonka. Everything seemed to go well for him ever since he found Charlie to help him brainstorm. Even the relationship with his father was going well. Well…until few months after he saw his father for the first time in years.

It all started after a fulfilling day of brainstorming with Charlie and dinner at his house. Before he got ready for bed, he went through his mail that came that day, and the day before that, and the day before that….he was too busy to check his mail lately. One was from his father. He put that one aside and flipped through the others; junk mail. He picked up the letter from his father and opened it:

" Son,

There is something I needed to tell you on your last visit, but I was so glad to see you again that I didn't want to ruin the moment. I don't know how

To tell you this, but before you were born, your mother and I decided to

end a feud with another family of a wealthy dentist. It was then decided

that you, my son, and their daughter, who was far from being born, will

be married so the two family businesses could come together. It would be on her 20th birthday. Well, it was a few years later when they finally had a daughter and she will be turning 20 within a few months. I'm sure this comes to a surprise to you and I'm sure your not very happy right now. I'm sorry."

Willy read the letter three times, in shock of this news. He was betrothed? Of course he had no say in this since they decided this before he was born.

He crumbled up the paper in his hand and threw it to the ground. Grabbing his cane, he stomped to his glass elevator and stepped in. He was enraged! How can his parents do this to him over something so stupid?

Willy watched as the elevator took off from his factory and hovered over the earth. His mind was racing with questions to ask his father.

Why the feud? Why would this help the feud? Why does he have to get married? Is there anyway to break up this engagement? Can you really find out how many licks does it take to get to the center of a toosipop?

'Maybe I'm on to something…. No! Can't think of work right now.'

"Ah, here we are." Willy said as he spotted his fathers house in the middle of a big snowfield.

He pressed a button and the elevator started to go down. He tapped his foot impatiently, wanting to get down there faster. When it did, Willy pushed the door open and stomped to the front door fuming. Instead of ringing the doorbell, he banged the door with his fist pretending it was Dr. Wonka's face.

The door opened slowly and an eye peaked out of the door cautiously. After a while, the door opened more reveling the figure of his father.

"Oh hello Willy!" He said almost sounding nervous. "What brings you here."

"Hello, _father, _I got your wonderful letter!" Willy said with mock excitement, flashing an angry, toothy grin.

Dr. Wonka cleared his throat nervously, his hand going up to the collar of his dentist smock.

"Oh did you now?" He said nervously. "It's a little unexpected-"

"I should say!" Willy stomped his cane to the ground in stubbornness. "I don't wanna get married dad! Especially to a complete stranger!" He hung his head.

Dr. Wonka sighed and shook his head. He put his hand on his son's shoulder trying to show him comfort.

"I'm sorry son…lets go inside and talk about this."

Willy looked up at his dad to object.

"I need to go back and work." He was going to say. But as he looked into his father's pleading eyes, he had no choice but to accept this offer. Willy walked into the house, his stomach feeling like he ate too much double-dipped, cherry chocolate.

Zoë Bluestone was staring at her parents in disbelief. Engaged? To a man that she has never met? Her parents were a bit old fashion but this was ridiculous!

She couldn't help but imagen herself being married to an old looking, rich dentist, who took on the family business of course. While he's out working, she'll be staying home taking care of her 1-year-old son, and infant twins…what a disaster.

"..Wonka!"

Was all she heard her mother said, distracting Zoë from her horrible daydream. She looked up to her mother in shock.

"Um. No thank you…I'm not hungry right now."

Even though Willy Wonka's candy was her favorite of all time. Ever since she was little her parents gave her a Wonka bar for a treat. She always called them "Wonka's. But even her childhood chocolate couldn't kill her despair.

"No sweetie…that's the name of your future husband, Willy Wonka." Her parents smiled at her.

'They have to be joking…oh! This is all a big joke! Well I have to get back at you guys!'

"Nice try, but this is your worse trick yet."

Her parents looked at each other then at her with an annoyed expression on their faces. Zoë hated when they gave her that look, they always gave her that look when she couldn't get a math problem on her homework, it made her feel dumb.

"A joke? Why would we joke about this?" Her mother said.

"Of course we were a little upset about him being a candy maker.." Her father chimed in.

"But his candies go worldwide!"

"So that means that he's rich!"

Zoë stared at her parents, unable to say anything. They were always finishing each other sentences. This was proof that they were meant for each other. College sweethearts. But that's another story and I'm sure that you're not interested in hearing it…

"Why in the world would you do this?"

Zoë's parents told her about a long time ago when her great grandfather was a dentist and a there was another dentist in town. Both did superb jobs on their patients they even use to be friends. But one day something happened. More people were going to the Wonka's for their denial work and it was rumored that he was spreading terrible rumors about the old Dr. Bluestone. The old Dr. Wonka denied it of course. They exchanged words and got into a fight…and well…who knows the real reason for the feud some many stories went around the two families that they didn't know what was true anymore. So when the current Dr. Wonka had a newborn son, they both decided to end the feud if only Willy and the Bluestones first-born daughter get married to combine the businesses.

It took Zoë's parents 6 times until they had a daughter almost 20 years ago.

"And that's the story!" Mrs. Bluestone said.

Zoë shook her head. That got to be joking. None of it made sense to her. For the first time in her life, she wished she was born into a different family.

A/N: The first couple of chapters might be a little slow, but it'll get better! (I hope) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Mrs. Bluestone called Dr. Wonka about her daughters feeling on this whole thing.

"Well, my son feels the same way…not very happy."

Dr. Wonka heard the woman sigh at the other end of the line and went silent for a while.

"What can we do?" She asked. "I had 6 children, all boys before I had her."

"We can't make them. This is not like the old times, they have to make there our decisions-"

"Urge him!" She yelled over the phone, which took Dr. Wonka by surprise.

"Don't be lazy and give up on! I'm urging my daughter into this marriage. We had this all planned from the very beginning!"

"I know, but they are both legal adults and both have the right to make-"

"Not my daughter!"

Dr. Wonka sighed. For a while, none of them talked to each other, the only sound was her breathing, as though she was trying to calm herself down. Then, Dr. Wonka got an idea.

" How about this; before they make any rash decisions lets have them meet. She'll come over to his Factory and have them get to know each other. She can stay there until her 20th birthday. If they fall in love, that's great! But if not…then…"

More silence.

"Fine! Fine! Alright…sounds great…ok…"

"Alright…well, I'll talk to my son about it and you do the same to your daughter."

With that, they hang out without saying farewell.

After much stomping, arguing, whining, crying and yelling, they both decided to agree with this who ordeal to make their parents happy (and to shut them up).

Zoë packed her art stuff into one suitcase and her clothes and toiletries in another. That was all she needed to live. She packed only a couple of books, she wasn't much into reading.

"Zoë, it's time to go." Called her mother from the bottom of the stairs.

Zoë looked in the mirror and pulled back her shoulder length brown hair into a ponytail for the trip. It was a long drive to the factory and didn't care about her appearance at that point. She threw on a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt.

When she came down with her two suitcases in her hand, her mother frowned at what she was wearing.

"Are you really going to wear that for the trip?"

Zoë rolled her eyes.

"Mom, it's a 6 hour drive! If you really want me to change, I'll change at the rest stop an hour before we get there."

Her mother lost that battle. It made Zoë oddly warm and fuzzy inside to see her mother frown like that.

Zoë sat in the back of the car, bringing her stocking feet up to the long seat to stretch out. Might as well relax. She thought to herself. Not going to be there after my birthday anyway.

During the trip she wondered, for the first time, what kind of man was Willy Wonka. He could be nice or he could be mean. He could be fun or he can be boring. He could look young or he could be graying or balding.

As she thought of these things, the rumble of the car made her drowsy. In a few minutes, she fell asleep.

"Zoë, wake up!"

Zoë slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Her mother was turned around in the front seat looking at her with some clothes in her arms.

"We're about a half hour away and I want you to change."

Groaning, Zoë rubbed her eyes and sat up. When she got out of the car she stretched before taking the clothes and walking towards the bathroom. As she got dressed, she seriously thought about somehow sneaking out from the back and then running away so she would be free to live life her own way. She was of age to be on her own. But she didn't have a lot of money on her. Is it worth it to worry her parents?

She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a pair of black slacks and a blue shirt that brought out her eyes. Her hair was messy from her long nap. She put her fingers through her hair to brush the tangles out.

When she slowly got back into the car, her mother shoved a make-up bag into her hands. She was beginning to wish that she did run away.

Zoë looked down at the make-up bag, then up at the leather seat of the car. As the car moved, Zoë got out a tube of lipstick and smirked at the leather interior.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I got some great ones! And not so great..but that's alright! Here's chapter three..it's pretty short, but I promise the others would be longer! Oh yeah…I had to delete this chapter in order to fix a mistake..heh -;;

Chapter Three

The rest of the trip didn't take as long as Zoë hoped. As the car parked in front of the factory, Zoë didn't even look up at it. She got out of the car after her mom did and left the lipstick on the floor.

"It's been a while." Said a strange voice.

Zoë looked up to see the owner of the voice. It was an elder man talking to her parents, who were giving him a big smile as they shook hands.

"Yes, it's been a while." Zoë's father said as he coughed into his handkerchief.

The elder man looked at Zoë and smiled.

"This must be your daughter, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Dr. Wonka."

Zoë smiled slightly at the elder man. She could tell that the man had a good nature, but how can she be glad to see an in law that she didn't even know about until a few weeks ago?

The gates creaked open as Dr. Wonka walked towards them. This was the first time Zoë had looked up at the Factory. It seemed dark and forbidding to her, not what she thought a candy factory would look like. But as she took a deep breath while following her parents through the gates, she smelled a wonder smell. She closed her eyes and forgot about her problems. She thought back to her childhood when she and her brothers use to play together and eat "Wonkas" all the time. But her pleasant thoughts were short lived when her foot got caught in a small dent in the pavement and tripped and landed with a _thump_.

Zoë got up quickly, her face burning red. When she looked up, nobody seemed to notice that she had fell. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she walked slowly forward. Zoë looked back at the expensive car wishing that the gates weren't locked so she can jump and ride back to her home.

She then looked back at her parents, just standing there at the door. Where was this Willy Wonka?

"Wow that was quit a fall!" Said a voice behind her.

Zoë gasped and looked around seeing a man wearing a top hat and big, white goggles.

"Who are you?" She asked in surprise.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, him with a toothy smile plastered, which was slowly fading, on his face, her with a raised eyebrow, wondering who this strange man is.

"Allow me to introduce my son, Willy Wonka."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow…it's been a while since I wrote this…and I couldn't believe that I got a couple of comments/watches after a couple of years this has been put up. So I decided to start it up again and hopefully finish it! ^^;; So here it is! OH! I might be rewriting the first three chapters so they are a little better…**

**Chapter 4**

Zoë took a small step back in disbelief. This was who she was suppose to marry? This man with a funny clothes and a weird hair cut? Well this certainly wasn't the man that she imagine in her minds eye.

"Zoë, this is Willy." Her mom said as she snuck behind her, putting her hands on Zoë shoulders and squeezing them roughly to give Zoë a warning to be polite.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Wonka." Zoë said in a low voice, her eyes darting to the ground.

"Yeah… you… too." Willy's fake sent shivers up and down her spine. If he was always like this, she didn't know how she would survive.

As her parents started to busily ask question to Mr. Willy Wonka, she walked away from the crowd and looked longingly once again at the car. If she could slip through those bars she would just ride it away and leave her parents behind. She would ride it far until she couldn't go no longer. Live in a flat, go to school, get a job, find roman-

"ZOE! Zoe! We're about to go in!" Her mom yelled.

She sighed as her day dreams disappear right before her eyes. Turning, she saw that everyone was looking at her. Everyone, except for Willy, who was walking towards the stairs. Signing once again, she nodded, putting her hands in her pocket as she followed the older adults into the building.

"It's so big!" Her mother's voice echoed throughout the great hallway. Both Zoë and Willy winced at the shrillness of her voice. "Oh Zoë! You're going to like it here, I know it!"

Zoë slowly turned towards her dad and whispered,

"Dad…please don't leave me here!"

"Now now Zoë, we went over this. You're going to be fine!" He hugged her although she didn't not hug him back. She was angry with her father. He had the power to stop all of this.

"Look at the time! We must be going!" Dr. Wonka said as he hurried out the door. "You two love-birds have fun!"

"We're not love-birds!" Both Zoë and Willy yelled out together.

"Bye darling! Do try to have fun!"

And with that, her parents were gone. Now there was just the two, which made Zoë feel nervous.

The only sound in the room was Willy's purple rubber glove as he squeezed his candy-filled walking stick. He didn't like this, not at all. He didn't like having a strange girl in his factory, she might snoop around! She would have to stay around the living quarters. Yes, that's it. She couldn't go anywhere else in the factor.

He looked at her as she stared at the door that just closed. He had to admit, she was kind of cute in a…Hello Kitty marshmallow pop sort of way, she had a sweet sugary type of face. And what were here eyes? Blueberry? He couldn't recall…what was he suppose to do with a girl anyways?!

"Alrighty then! I'll show you to your room."

Slowly she turned to him. Her sweet sugary face turning sour right before his eyes as she glared at him.

With a short nervous laugh, he turned and guided her with a frown on his face. Past the factory itself and to the living quarters.

*~*~*~*~*

The room wasn't so bad. There was a bed, a dresser, a desk… everything was so plain and white, which surprised her. She thought everything would be bright and colorful…like candy.

Zoë flopped on the bed, it was comfy like her bed at home. Home…suddenly became sad. The room she was in wasn't like home at all. Her walls wouldn't be so boring like this. They would be painted with pictures of the galaxy, the rain forest, and her friends.

A lone tear fell from her cheek. Her friends were like her family and it would be a while before she would be able to see them again. She closed her eyes, thinking what she could paint on the white canvas. Images danced inside her head until she fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~

Willy stepped into the Bucket's house, that reside inside his chocolate room. He was so happy that everything seem relatively normal inside the house. The smell of Mrs. Buckets cooking filled his nostrils which made his stomach grumble.

"Willy! I told mum that you would come today!" Charlie greeted Willy excitedly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Willy smiled as he hung his coat, hat, and walking stick on the coat rack.

As he turned to face Charlie he noticed that there was a awkward silence in the house. He looked up and saw that everyone was staring at him, the grandparents smiling at him. Willy felt nervous but his smile remained on his face as he muffled a "What?"

"We're excited to meet your wife, Mr. Wonka." Said Grandma Georgina.

"Not wife yet, fiancée." Said Grandpa Joe, his smile still on Willy.

Once again everyone was silent as they looked at Willy, a couple of the grandparents shifting around in their beds, trying to see the face of the mysterious maiden. With a nervous chuckle, he bent down to Charlie's level and whispered,

"I thought you were going to keep this a secret."

Charlie shrugged.

"You didn't ask me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **It's been a busy month for me so far…I'm so glad that finals are almost done! Well, sorry for the long wait…here is chapter 5...I hope you enjoy it! Again I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory…Zoe and the other character introduced came out of my head.

**Chapter 5**

Willy was tucked in to go to bed, with his little stuffed candy cane in his arms. It was his good luck charm he had since he moved out of his fathers house and he had been successful ever since the night he slept with it. But, even with his stuffed candy cane, his mind was far from eased. He kept thinking about the conversation he had with Mr. and Mrs. Bucket after everyone went to bed.

For some reason, Mrs. Bucket got him to talk about the 'new girl in his life' when he really wanted to stay away from those thoughts. But she got him to spill his guts out -ew, not a very pleasant thought- and talk, or complain, about Zoë. Mrs. Bucket looked stern.

"Have you given anything thought on how _she _feels? She's a young girl who got thrust into a situation that she didn't want to be in. And you acting like a child yourself isn't helping you or her. I think you should apologize to her tomorrow and then bring her over here for breakfast."

Willy had to swallow his pride and admit that Mrs. Bucket's was right. In the morning he will apologize to Zoë and take her to meet the Bucket family.

*~*~*~*~*

Zoë woke up early in the morning as the bright sun light shined in her eyes. She cursed to herself and wished that she closed the blinds before she went to bed. She climbed out of bed and to the window to look out.

It wasn't a pretty view, but dull and boring. There were gates that surrounded the factory and a bunch of white trucks exiting and re-entering the secured building. But the smell that came from the outside made the boring view seem forgivable. It was the smell of fresh chocolate, her favorite smell since she was a child.

"Wonkas…" She closed her eyes and smiled as she remembered her childhood, where everything seem so simple.

She opened her eyes again and sighed. Zoë realized her first impression to Mr. Wonka was not great. In fact, she was very rude to him. But then again, he was very rude to her. With a sigh, she decided that it was best for her to accept that the big factory was her home for a while. If she liked it or not.

*~*~*

If it was one good thing that came out of this whole mess was having her own bathroom with a claw bath tub. She spent an hour in the warm water, relaxing and letting all her troubles wash away until the water became cold. But even then, she felt happy and relaxed.

After getting dressed, she walked slowly out of her room wondering where the kitchen was. Compare to her room the hallways were strange as they seemed to get smaller as she walked. She didn't notice this the night before, but then again she was looking at the floor, sobbing to herself. But this time, she was looking up in wonder and didn't see the poor Oompa-Loompa that was in front of her. Before she knew it, she landed on the ground again with a big thump.

"Ow…"

She sat up and started to baby her already bruised knee when she felt something under her legs. Looking down she was startled to see a small creature struggling to get up from under her legs. She gasped and quickly lifted her legs out to free little creature.

It sat up and rubbed his head before looking up at the Zoë. They both sat there and sat there for a second before the little man jumped up and started to shake his fist at her, making strange, angry noises before it turned and walked away, leaving Zoë staring at him as he disappeared around a corner.

"Boy you sure like to fall."

Zoë jumped a little and turned her head around to look up at the familiar voice. It was Willy, standing there with his candy-cane wearing an amused look on his face.

"What was that?" She got up and brushed herself off while looking at the corner the little man disappeared behind.

"Oh, him? Why, he's an Oompa Llompa. Haven't you heard about them?"

Zoë lifted up an eyebrow as he told her the story about how he found the small men who craved the coco bean, thinking that the man that stood before her was either mad or full of it. She couldn't decide.

"Well, I'm going to a store to get some breakfast, can I-"

"Breakfast? Breakfast! I almost forgot!" Without warning, Willy took the a hold of Zoë's wrist and started to drag her.

Zoë tried not to fall and asked the chocolate master many times where they were going. But he didn't answer her, but talked to himself about the work that he needed to get done today and how he didn't have enough time. She felt her face turn red as she got annoyed of Willy ignoring her.

~*~*~*~

"Here we are!"

As the purple hanker chief uncovered her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the dim light in the house, then the smell of homemade cooking which made her stomach grumble. Then she saw a bed full of old people, who were smiling at her, and a small boy with a man and a woman who were middle age.

"Oh Willy! Is this your wife? She's lovely!" said one of the older woman on the bed.

"I told you, fiancée!" Said an old man who was across the bed.

Zoë was confessed. First she was in the living quarters of the factory, then it was dark, now she was suddenly in a small house full of people she didn't know. She wondered if she passed out at some point.

"Who are you people?" She asked, still in a daze.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Bucket, Charlie's mother." Said the middle age woman who came up to her and shook her hand, then she looked over at Willy giving him an odd look.

"Charlie?" Zoë was still confused.

The little boy came up to her and shook her hand.

"Hello, I'm Charlie."

"Hi…"

"And I'm Charlie's father. And these are his grandparents…"

As the introductions were going around, Willy stood to the side looking at Charlie who snuck away from the crowd.

"Mum said that after breakfast I can go help you work. She wants us to stay for breakfast."

"Oh… that's just great…heh."

*~*~*~*

Mrs. Bucket was everything a mother should be in Zoë's eyes. She was kind and was very loving towards her family. Mr. Bucket reminded her of her father when her mother didn't control him. She liked the grandparents, except for all the questions they asked her about Willy and how she liked him. How could she tell such a nice family that she couldn't stand Mr. Wonka? Charlie seemed distant as he sat by Willy, both of them talking about different types of candies that they should invent.

After the meeting with the household, Willy put the hanker chief back on Zoë and they walked until he took it off and set her free. The first thing she did was get her wallet from the room and then walked out of the back door of the factory, where the trunks go in and out.

After a few minutes of walking around the blocks, she found a cozy little café where she could just relax, drink coffee, and forget all of her troubles.

"Excuse me, miss?" A voice said behind her.

She looked up to the owner of the voice and met a pair of blue eyes and well kept blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, but you're sitting on my jacket." The man with the blue eyes smiled at her.

Zoë's face turned red as she sat up in the chair so the man could get his leather jacket.

"I'm sorry about that. Were you sitting here? I could move."

The man shook his head as he sat down at the other side of the table, smiling at her.

"No, it's alright. I'm just here alone so it'll be nice to have some company."

"Oh." She smiled back, not knowing what else to say.

From where the man was sitting, she got a better view of him. Besides having blue eyes and blonde hair, he had a square, scrubby, handsome face. He looked to be close to her age, maybe a little bit older.

'He's pretty…' Zoe thought to herself. 'Too pretty…'

"What is your name?" He flashed her a smile that would make her dad and Dr. Wonka envious.

'Ok…a little too perfect. Like those jocks in my high school…why is he sitting with me anyway?'

She cocked her head to the side, as she looked questioningly at him.

"Zoë."

"Well Zoë, I'm John. I come here on my days off from work."

Zoë sat there for a while, talking to the perfect man named John. It wasn't long until she started to laugh at his corny jokes and telling him about her hobbies after he told her his. It wasn't long when she started to feel her stomach grumble once again.

"It's almost dinner. I should get going." As she stood up, he got up from his chair.

"Let me buy you dinner somewhere." He smiled once again.

Zoë looked at him for a moment, wondering if he's asking her on a date. She shook that from her mind thinking she was being silly. She smiled at him.

"No thank you. I should get back home."

"Home? Where's home?" He asked a little too quickly that made Zoë back up nervously. "I mean. Let me bring you home. It's a bit cold out tonight."

How can she possibly say, 'Oh I live in the Chocolate Factory!' He would think she's nuts.

"Uh. No thank you. I like to walk."

For a split second, Zoë thought the blue eyes of the mans went dark, but the smile came upon his face again.

"Alright, you be careful then."

Zoë nodded and gave him a goodbye smile before she stepped out of the café. As she walked, she felt a little shiver run up and down her spine. She couldn't help but think there was something a little off with that guy.


End file.
